10 percent survival rate
by Lindseybee18
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are known as the top 2 spies in the world, but they are also known as the worst team in the world. can they work together to survive? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey

Hey! What's up? I'm back with another story. This one is way different than my first story. I thought I would put this page up before the first chapter so you would know who is who. In this story I'm using both CCS characters and Characters from a game called Persona 3. I no I do not own either of them, this is the only place I will put this, so don't sue me!

**Summary:**** Syaoran and Sakura are known as the top 2 spies in the world. There also known as the worst team, they work perfectly together on a mission, but during the rest of the time, they can't stand each other. That is until they get a mission that could mean life or death. How do you get through a jungle that has a 10 survival chance?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CCS CHAREACTERS!**** AGES**

**Sakura:**** Top female spy in the world 22**

**Syaoran: ****Top male spy in the world 23**

**Eriol: ****2****nd**** top male spy in the world 23**

**Tomoyo: ****2****nd**** top female spy in the world 22**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**PERSONA 3 CHARECTERS! **** AGES**

**Yukari:**** Technical master 19**

**Ahkiko: ****Boss of the spies 24**

**Mitsaru: ****2****nd**** boss of the spies 23**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Anyway I hope this helps you all out with the story! Please review it, I really am hoping that this story does well!**


	2. Chapter 2

My first chapter of my new story

My first chapter of my new story! This so exciting for me, please review this chapter, and I hope you enjoy this story!

**10 survival rate**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey hurry up!"

"Shut up I'll be there in a minute!"

_Man I can never go to work in peace; not with__** him**__ around anyways._

A woman twenty-two years of age thought of this as she dressed in a white skirt with a pink shirt that had cherry blossom petals on it. She decided to keep her honey-auburn hair down with a small-jeweled flower clip holding part of her bangs back.

She walked out to her driveway to find a man leaning up against his car. He was wearing dark denim blue jeans with a green button down shirt. His chocolate brown hair was messy as usual.

"It's about time Sakura."

"Shut the hell up Syaoran."

"If we are late to work, I'm blaming it on you."

He smirked at her as she stuck his tongue out at him. They drove along to a rundown building where the office was.

_Why does he always put me in a bad mood? I try to be nice to him, but nooo, he has to go and say something._

_She is way to easy to piss off. I have a feeling that we are going to have a lot of fun._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxATWORKxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They both walked into the rundown parking garage, and entered the elevator. They entered their codes as they began the decent down to the secret base. When they arrived they had to go through many scanners, which are pretty normal to them now, I mean they are the top two spies in the **world!** They went through a metal detector, then they had to enter a code just to get the door open, where they were met with a fingerprint and eye scanner before they actually got to the headquarters.

They both walked in on all of the spies who were working away on their computers of running around trying to deliver important messages when a girl with purple hair came up to them followed by a blue-haired boy.

"Welcome back you two." The blue-haired boy said to them as he looked through his glasses with a smirk.

"What do you want Eriol?" Syaoran glared at him for looking so content.

"The boss wants to see you both." The girl with purple hair answered for him.

Sakura quickly spoke before Syaoran could say anything mean to her, "Thank you Tomoyo. Is there anything else we need to know before going in?"

"Nope it's all up there in the office."

Eriol's phone beeped and he took it out to look at it. "Tomoyo, we need to go, Mitsaru want s to see us."

"Okay, I'll see ya later Sakura. Bye Syaoran!"

As soon as they walked away Syaoran burst out saying, "What could the boss want now?"

"Can't you ever call him by his name?"

"I would; if he wasn't my boss."

"Whatever, let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTHE BOSS'S OFFICExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A man around the age of twenty-four was sitting at his desk looking through papers. His silver like hair shining with the light's glow. AS he continued to look through files he heard the door open and looked up.

"Sakura, Syaoran, I'm glad you came."

"Hey Akihiko." Sakura was cheerful to see one of her childhood friends.

"Boss." Syaoran said as they both sat down in the big black chairs in front of the desk.

"Why'd you want to see us?"

"Well as you know, Junpei Iori has escaped from jail on the trial of raping one of his classmates, and has fled to his family's secret island. A good thing is we know where that is, but we need someone to go in and infiltrate the base."

"So you wan us to go."

"That's right."

"Well let's get going then. I'm ready anytime." Syaoran got up and headed to the door after he said this.

"Wait there's something I need to tell you before you accept this mission. The jungle that his island is on, to strangers of the family, they only have a ten percent chance of survival."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how was that? I'm not really good at being able to describe things like the scanners and everything else all that well, so please bear with me! Please review and tell me what you thought!

**Lost petals of Love**


	3. preparing for the mission!

**Hey I'm back! Sorry for such a long wait, but it will be summer soon, so school is a real drag. This chapter may be a little shorter than the last, but I tried my best, and this is a new story so it may start off a little slow, but I'm sure things will start moving along. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**10 survival rate**

**Chapter 2**

_Last chapter_

"_There's something you should know before you go."_

"_What's that Akihiko?"_

"_The jungle his base is in, there's only a ten percent chance of survival."_

"What?" Sakura and Syaoran said together in shock."

"This jungle that his base is in…it's the deadliest jungle in the world. There's no telling what's in there, or even how long you would be gone."

xxxxxxxxxx chapter 2 xxxxxxxxx

"Well, where is it exactly?" Syaoran had to ask since Sakura was still clearly in shock.

"It's somewhere near the Guadalupe River, But his base is really special."

"Special…how can a base be special?"

"You see it only shows up at midnight and only for one hour."

"But, how is that possible?" Sakura had a confused look on her face as she was listing to the two men talk.

"Were not sure yet, but we don't have time to just sit around anymore." Akihiko took a long look at Sakura before stepping close to her. "Sakura, you're like a sister to me, ever since that thing with your parents…I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. So if you don't want to do this, I completely understand."

Sakura's eyes began to well up with tears again as she gave Akihiko a hug. "I can't tell you how much that means to me, but I'm going. I can't just sit back while Junpei is out there doing who knows what."

"I know, but if something happened to you…"

"Nothing will happen, I'm a strong girl. Plus I have Syaoran with me."

"I know you do but still."

"I promise to let nothing happen to her…Akihiko."

They both stared a Syaoran with a surprised look. Then Akihiko spoke up.

"Syaoran…Thanks."

Sakura turned back to Akihiko. "See, I'm in good hands."

"I have no reason to doubt that. You're so much like your mother, absolutely fearless."

Sakura was close to tears again as she gave him one more hug.

"You two better go see Yukari for you're your equipment, good luck. Oh and Syaoran?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks for calling me by name."

Syaoran just rolled his eyes as the other two just looked at him and smiled.

xxxx Yukari's office xxxx

The two of them just sat on the couch as they waited for Yukari to come back with their stuff.

"So…back at the office, did you mean what you said?"

"About what, I said a lot of things."

"About not letting anything happen to me."

"Oh, that. Well, yea, I mean how can I carry out this mission on my own?'

"What! You mean you didn't say that just because in some way you care about me?"

"Nope."

"I don't believe this, and to think I thought you might care for someone other that yourself for once.'

"Well looks like you were wrong."

Where she thought he couldn't hear she muttered under her breath, "Asshole."

Out of no where she heard his voice close to her ear, "I heard that."

"Well I'm glad you did cause guess what you are one and now I'm glad you know it."

In the middle of their argument they heard Yukari's foot steps coming down the hall and immediately stopped yelling and just glared at each other.

"Hey guys, I'm back."

"Hey Yuka-tan!"

"So I heard you two accepted the mission."

"You got that right; nothing can be too scary for us."

"Well you're lucky, cause now you get to use all my new stuff."

"Alright! I love being the first to try it out."

"Stop acting like such a kid, were professionals."

"Syaoran you can just take the fun out of everything."

"Well someone has to their job around here."

"Why I outta-"

"Sakura calm down and just let me show you what you are going to use."

Thankfully they stayed pretty calm as Yukari showed them what they would have witch was:

1) A watch that had a compass, map, walkie-talkie, and of course it told the time and date.

2) Two pink revolvers for Sakura and two green ones for Syaoran. They each came with three cases of bullets that were made from diamonds, so they could cut just about through anything.

3) Many assortments of knives, hooks, ropes, different types of bullets, tranquilizers, and many supplies and food and all the different necessities they would need.

As soon as they got all of their stuff together, Mitsuru came up to them, and handed each of them a dog tag.

"This is just incase if we were to find you and you were unconscious, of had amnesia, of you were dead, that way we would know who you were."

"Thanks…we guess."

"Well see you two tomorrow for departure, seven sharp."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well how was that? Was it good or bad did you like it? I'm hoping for at least five reviews, before I put up another chapter, so please tell me what you thought. I found this from someone else on this site, I don't remember who it was but this is a good thing to remember about this stuff:**

**happy readers reviews**

**Reviews happy author**

**Happy author more chapters**

**REMEMBER THIS!!**


	4. burning memories

**Hey I'm back! I hope you all are doing well, this chapter is a little short, but it has some very important info for the story. I hope you guys like this chapter like the rest!**

**10 percent survival rate**

**chapter 3**

Sakura invited Tomoyo over to spend the night, since they had no idea when they would be seeing each other again.

"I'm really going to miss you Tomoyo."

"Sakura, I'm going to miss you a lot too, but I can't take care of you forever, besides just think about it, you'll be alone in a jungle with the one you love…Syaoran."

"Shut up, we just ate; I don't feel like throwing it back up."

"Aww, come on, I know you like him; who could blame you, he's super cute."

"Just because I argue with him about almost everything, does not mean I like him. I mean he is really cute, but he's a total jerk."

"He's only like that, cause he likes you too…and you like that he gives you so much attention."

"I do not, and he does not like me, same as I don't like him."

"Sakura you are being really defensive about this, and that just makes it even more obvious."

"How many times do I have to tell you that is not true."

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me that."

"Fine, I do…I don't…I can't tell you that."

"I know you can't, because you know that it would be a lie. Sakura, this isn't something you need to be embarrassed about, truthfully, I'm really glad that you like someone again. Just because of what happened to _him_, doesn't mean you are never allowed to love again."

Sakura's eyes came to tears, but this time she let them fall.

"I know, but the pain I felt then…I promised myself that I wouldn't do this again…I don't want to get hurt like that ever again."

Tomoyo pulled her into a hug and let her cry on her shoulder.

"It's alright Sakura; you won't get hurt again, "I'm sure of it."

**Xxxx** Syaoran and Eriol's place **xxxX**

"I can't believe that I have to go to some jungle for who knows how long with _her_."

"Syaoran, we go through this every mission you get, and nothing ever changes. You have to go somewhere with her, the one person you arguer with and who seems to piss you off every time, but end the end you are happy that you did cause you got to be alone with your crush."

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me, and you know it's true."

"…"

"Syaoran?"

"…"

"Dude?"

"…"

"Say something."

"I don't have anything to say."

"Yea you do."

"Ok, so what if I do."

"Why do you do this every time? Everyone knows that you like her, why do you think that no other guy has even attempted to ask her out?"

"I know, but you still don't have to say it, it really bugs me. I'm not entirely sure if I just like her, I think there could be something more, but…I'm just not sure."

"Well, why don't you get some rest and think you feelings over."

"Yea alright."

"Good boy, now don't forget to brush your teeth."

"Eriol shut the fuck up."

**Xxxx** Sakura's room** xxxX**

Sakura was fast asleep and deep into a dream.

"_You having fun?"_

_She was riding on a motorcycle that looked really familiar._

"_Ya I am, but we are going really fast."_

"_I know, but it is more fun when you go fast."_

"_Well can we slow down, even if it is just a little bit?"_

"_No, I don't feel like it."_

"_But…"_

"_Do you love me?"_

"_What?"_

"_Do you love me?"_

"_Why are you asking me that right now?"_

"_Please, I just need to know."_

"_Yes I love you, and I always will."_

"_Good, cause I will love you till the end of time. Now do you mind taking my helmet and wearing it, it's bothering me."_

"_Sure."_

_She wore the helmet completely unaware, of what was going to happen._

_**Xxxx** 2 hours later **xxxX**_

_Sakura woke up in a hospital bed with Tomoyo by her side, along with her brother, Touya._

"_Sakura you're finally up."_

"_W-What happened?"_

"_You got into an accident; you've been hurt pretty badly."_

"_What about Matt?"_

_Tomoyo and Touya both looked down at the ground with sad eyes. Seeing this just made Sakura's eyes fill with tears._

"_Tomoyo, what happened to Matt?"_

"_He…He didn't make it."_

_Sakura's tears feel down her face like a waterfall as she cried the rest of the night._

Sakura woke up panting and sweating pretty hard. She laid her head back sown on her pillow as she whispered, "Matt…why did you do this, why did you leave me?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So how was that? I thought it would be shorter that this, but I guess I was wrong. Anyways please read and review!**


	5. unexpected things

Hey

Hey! I decided to put this chapter up a little early since I already have had it written. Now I am going to tell you this now, I don't think this chapter is very good. I kinda got stuck on what to do in this chapter so I put what I thought would be best. The next chapter should be better. I also wanted to tell you that I'm going to be putting this story up on my website too. I hope yall like this chapter!

**10 survival rate**

**Chapter 4**

Sakura woke up again to the beeping of her alarm clock.

_**Funny, I don't remember setting it.**_

She looked at the time as she hit the snooze button. The green colored background read five A.M.

_**Why the hell have I woken up so damn early?**_

She got up to look at her calendar and saw a red circle on today's date.

_**That's right…today's my mission.**_

She went into the kitchen expecting to see Tomoyo, but instead she found a note on the counter.

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**Sorry I wasn't here when you woke. By the way, I was the one who set your alarm; I can't have you be late to this like back when we were in school! Anyway I had to be here early to make sure everything was ready for you. I'm going to miss you so much, But I know you will be strong like you always are, just like your parents.**_

_** Love you,**_

_** Tomoyo**_

_**P.S. Bring back some souvenirs! **_

_** Just kidding! -**_

Sakura was really happy to have a friend like her.

Thank you Tomoyo…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Syaoran had just gotten out of the shower, when his cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"_Hello, son."_

"Mom, I wasn't expecting for you to call."

"_Yes I know, I'm calling because I was informed that you took that Class A mission."_

"Yes I did."

"_I also heard that the girl, Sakura I think, also agreed to go."_

"Yes mother, she agreed to go too."

"_So I guess that means that you will be all alone in that jungle with her."_

"Mom just stop right there. Now this mission is professional, not part of a dating service."

"_Syaoran, I wish you would just lighten up a bit, you're 23 already, you need to find someone; and plus she is really cute."_

"I know that mom, but it will never happen, because she hates my guts."

"_That's not true, I bet she argues with you cause she likes you."_

"Mom I'm going to hang up now if all you're going to talk about is me and Sakura."

"_Alright, I'll stop. I just wanted to wish you luck and give you mine and your sisters love, we won't be able to see or talk to you for who knows how long."_

"Thanks mom, I love you guys too."

"_I gotta go dear, but I'll see you when you get back."_

"Bye…mom."

He hung up. His mom's words about not talking to her for a while, not knowing if she was okay or not, brought back of a memory of talking to his father at the hospital, right before he died.

FLASHBACK"Dad, you can't leave, who's going to take care of us?"

"_**Syaoran, listen to what I'm about to tell you. You're 11 years old; I've raised you to be able to take care of yourself. My time here is up, my job is done, and it's your turn. Take care of you mother and your sisters, be strong for them. Always rember hat I will be here for you, I'll help you get through anything, all you gotta do is ask. I love you, and don't ever forget."**_

END OF FLASHBACK

Those were the last words that he ever heard from his father again.

_Dad you said you would be there for me, and I want to know; am I doing the right thing?_

He stood there for a moment and just listened to the whizzing of the wind through his open window.

_No matter what I choose someone will be in danger. If I go I can stop this, if I don't…none will be safe. I have to go, it's the only choice._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Both spies met at the west wing to board the jet that would take them to the jungle near the Guadalupe River. Mitsuru and Akihiko were both standing there waiting for them.

"Are you two ready?"

"I am, I'm not too sure about her, she's been acting pretty weird."

"I am ready, it's just that I've been thinking about a few things, that's all."

"Come on guys, you don't need to fight the whole time, do you?"

"We're sorry Akihiko, I'll stop and so will he."

"Since when do you decide things for me?"

"Just shut up and listen Syaoran."

"Hey Sakura, there's something Mitsuru and I wanted to tell you."

"What's that?"

Mitsuru smiled at them before speaking.

"Akihiko and I are engaged!"

"Oh my Gosh! I can't believe this. Mitsuru I'm so happy for you two!"

"Sakura that's not all of the good news."

"You don't mean to tell me…are you pregnant too?"

They smiled at her before she screamed out in joy.

"This is so awesome! When is the wedding? How many people are going to be there…and her questions went on and on.

"Sakura calm down! All Akihiko and I know is who my bridesmaid and who is best man will be."

"Who are they?"

"Well we were hoping that it would be you."

"Us?"

They said this at the same time in shock, of course Sakura said she would, but Syaoran was really confused.

"Akihiko, why do you want me to be your best man? Why not Eriol?"

"Truthfully, I'm closer to you than I will ever be to Eriol, and he understands that."

After giving it some thought and hearing about Akihiko's friendship to him Syaoran gratefully accepted.

After a few more hugs and goodbyes to them and Tomoyo and Eriol who came a little later, the two set off for the ten hour flight to the one place they would be stuck in for however long it took.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So was that good, I thought the ending was pretty crappy, but you go with what you got. So please READ and REVIEW!**

**P.S. I do not own CCS, I enjoy writing stories for it and not for making a profit.**


End file.
